Wakko's Birthday Party
by LiL' Pug
Summary: It's the day before Wakko's birthday, and he doesn't know what kind it is. He thinks hes' not having one. Yakko and Dot are giving him a pool party. Dot told Wakko but she pretened that they didn't have one. Everyone comes and they hire a cook. He has lot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 What Wakko Wants For His Party**

It was the day before Wakko's birthday party. He was so happy. He was going to invite all of his friends. He didn't know where he was going to have his birthday party. He really wanted a lazertag party, but Runt can't run that fast and Rita will break a toenail.(LOL) So Wakko still had to make up his mind. Then he wanted a dance party but Yakko dosen't know how to dance that well. He wanted a party where everyone can have fun. A party where nobody will miss out. Then he had an idea. He would have a cook out party but it would cost to much plus, Wakko will have to cook on his birthday! Thats not very nice. Yakko knows how to cook well but only certen things. So no cook out birthday party.

Wakko ran down stairs and asked Yakko and Dot if they could help him think. " Guys, can you help me think of some kind of birthday party?" Wakko asked. " No." " Why not?" " Because it's your bithday party and not ours." Dot explained. "You better think of something quick. It's tomorrow." Yakko explained to Wakko. Then Wakko went upsairs to think. But Yakko and Dot had something in mind. They would give him a pool party. They had a pool downstaris in the basement that they never used. No matter what kind of party Wakko wanted, they would give him a pool party.

Dot ran up stairs and asked Wakko about birthday parties. " Wakko, how about a poo party?" Dot asked. " A pool party, please thats for ba-. Not bad." Wakko said. " But we don't have a pool." Wakko explained. " Duh, thats right sorry." Dot forgot. "Your on your own now." Dot said. They really have a pool but they didn't tell Wakko. They didn't wan't to reak the secert. " Welll thats great, I guess I'm not having a party after all." Wakko explained to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Wakko's birthday and they are setting up. It's 6:30a.m. and Wakko is getting up. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The only way to get out of his room is to use the key. But Yakko and Dot had the key. They didn't want him to see the pool and decortions. Wakko hit and slamded things on the door but it didn't open. He was really mad. Then he looked for the key. He looked in the draw but it was gone. Then he knew they took it, or he misplaced it. Mean while, Yakko, Dot, Rita, and Runt were setting up.Rita and Runt came over around 6:00. They wanted to help and be early.

They all helped blow up the pool. It was 10x bigger then 5 munster truck tires! They hired a cook. They were serving every kind of food there.The cake had a picture of him with his tounge sticking out and it said Happy Birthday.They set up happy birthday signs, balloons, pictures of him, and the pinta. The pinta was shaped like his hat. It was even the same color! It was filled with candy and minture hats. There was a big long stick. Runt took a quick wack, but he put a small hole in it. They had to tape it up. It was the part that said Wakko. The tape covered the letter W. So now it looks like AKKO. Now they were set they just had to invite his friends. So they called all of his friends. They all knew how to swim and they all could come. So now 15 people could come.

Dot ran upstirs and opened the door. She was going to get Wakko dressed up. " Why was the door locked?" Wakko asked. Dot did't answer. She just engored him. "Wakko how about you take a shower?" Dot asked. She shoved him into the shower. He shampooed. He smells clean. " So do you want to where your green or dark blue shirt?" Dot asked. " My green." Wakko replied Dot also gave him a new red hat. She put his ears back too. She took him into the bathroom and he bruched his teeth. He used a clean toothbruch. He also had mouth wash. His breath was clean and not smelly. She lastly Put shinner on him to make hime shinny. She took hime down stairs and they went out side. Every one yelled...

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY WAKKO!_**

He was so happy. His dream was true. They mad a big smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Wakko was so happy. Everyone asked why he was shinny. He told them that Dot did it. Then they heard lots of music. The D.J. was there. He played the theme song and other songs that us kids listen to. (Nelly, Gleen Stifine, Jesse McCartney) People were dancing and singing. Wakko started to breakdance. Then they had lunch. Here is the menue. This is not everybodys.

Rita: CatNip, Water, Cheese, and Bread.

Runt: Dog food, Water, Cookies, and apples.

Wakko: Pizza, Soda, Bread, and Chicken.

Yakko: Chicken, Soda, Bread, and Fries.

Dot, Chicken, Fries. Soda,and Corn.

After they had lunch they had the cake. The cake was choclate. They all had milk with it. Then for the rest of the time they were in the pool. They played maropolo, Vollyball, and Who can stay underwater the longest. Runt won the under game. Then they had free time. Then brfore everyone left, the hit the pinta. " How come it says AKKO and not Wakko." Wakko asked. " Because I hit it to hard and it made a hole." Runt explained." 1...2...3! " Everyone screamed. Rita took a hit and it opened the pinta. They all gradded candy and the hats. Then they all wnet home. '' Thanks, guys, you had me there for a minute." Wakko told. " No problem." Yakko and Dot said at the same time.

If you go to the next chapter you can see what the cak looked like!


End file.
